This invention relates to an air flow control vane for mounting in an air duct in an air flow stream therein, and more particularly to a fan outlet guide vane assembly for hot gas turbine engines employing fan inlet or fan bypass stator vanes. Guide vanes as described ordinarily comprise an airfoil vane structure radially supported in a hot gas turbine engine between an inner circumferential support and an outer circumferential support or casing. It is imperative that the guide vanes be more firmly retained in their supports in such a manner to resist imposed stresses from temperature expansion characteristics of the materials utilized and to be resistant to vibration. Additionally the structures involved may utilize composite materials including non-metallics and ceramics and it is desirable that the vane mounting assembly be advantageously accommodating for those materials as well as to provide positive retention of the vane over its range of operating conditions.